


White Wedding

by ciels_trashland



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: I didn't get the chance to beta this so if you don't like it you can tell me, Let these boys have the happy ending that the show never gave them, Listen the wayleska is shippy if you squint okay??, M/M, Merry christmas and a happy new year!, Slow Dancing, The title is more accurate than you'd expect I promise, This is a gift... I'm so sorry this took so long..., Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciels_trashland/pseuds/ciels_trashland
Summary: “You know, Oswald, I would never have pegged you as a dancer.”“Well, my dear Edward, you should know that, before my injury, I was very proficient in dancing.”
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Bruce Wayne, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	White Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [definitelynotdaniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitelynotdaniel/gifts).



> This was meant to be a Christmas gift.. as you can tell, it's rather late. Nevermind, I hope you enjoy your secret friends exchange gift Daniel! I was your gifter all along mwah-ha-ha! ...lord this must be embarrassing for you. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!

“You know, Oswald, I would never have pegged you as a dancer.”

“Well, my dear Edward, you should know that, before my injury, I was very proficient in dancing.”

The smile that graced Edward’s face was enough to make Oswald almost melt on the spot, though he, luckily, didn’t. After all, how embarrassing would that be: faint on the dancefloor of his own wedding.

~~~

The ceremony had looked exquisite. Of course, that was because he had been in charge of every detail. He loved Ed, he really did, but he wasn’t very fond of his idea of “interior decorating.” Suffice to say, neon green views and lightbulbs in every crook and nanny were not, in Oswald’s opinion, the height of fashion. Nor were they appropriate for a wedding.

Despite himself, however, he went against his own appreciation for darker, more gothic tones. Instead, he chose white as the main colour for their décor: white chairs, a white silk run for the aisle, there were even white curtains surrounding every window in the church. He struggled for a while on which colours to have alongside the white, although he would never admit to it. It was only through Barbara’s help and encouragement (another thing he would never admit out loud), that he finally decided to go with his heart and chose purple and green. And he certainly knew how to show the colours off. Purple flowers tied to stands with sparkling green ribbon were stood in two neat rows on either side of the aisle, purple petals spread along the run by Ivy, their resident flower girl.

Oswald remembered walking down the aisle less than a minute after Martin had gone down with the rings and feeling so proud of his work. The colours, the organization, the lighting: everything was so perfect he could cry. He tried his best not to: after all, he was wearing almost entirely pure white for the first time in his life, he didn’t want to ruin it with mascara. Then he looked down the aisle and the struggle not to cry grew from ten to one hundred.

There had been an array of contingency plans in place for if Ed had gone against Oswald’s plans for his outfit. One was to tie him down and force the suit onto him, there was even plans to paint the suit itself if there wasn’t enough time, although Oswald didn’t really consider Zsasz’s amused suggestions as real plans. Either way, Oswald wanted to make sure that Ed wore white, even if it killed him.

The site, however, of Ed stood at the altar, dressed in his white wedding attire with a green tie seemingly willingly, had been almost enough to make Oswald genuinely cry happy tears. He looked so handsome. Fuck, he loved this man so much.

His slow walk down the aisle, accompanied by none other than Barbara Kean, all of a sudden had felt a lot longer than he wanted it to be.

By the time he had reached the end of the aisle, he was nearly vibrating with excitement, and he felt even happier at the clear excitement on Edward’s face too. Barbara handed him off with a smile and a wave, along with a wink of “only took you ten years,” heading back to her seat quickly before Oswald could (affectionately) swat her on the shoulder.

The officiator for the marriage was, surprisingly, Dr Lee Thompkins herself. It had shocked Oswald, originally, that she had a license to officiate marriages, but upon really thinking about it, it didn’t surprise him at all. Lee was always someone to help her friends and make their day that little bit brighter if she could, so her offering to do the ceremony was not only saving resources for other things (which he greatly appreciated), but it showed just how good of a friend she was, how they had all become good friends in the past decade despite… well, everything.

The ceremony went beautifully, Oswald nearly cried, Barbara was sobbing ten minutes into the ceremony; poor Jeremiah, who had been sat behind her, ended up passing her his hanky and getting it back all wet and snot covered. After the ceremony, the signing of the certificate and obligatory photos, they took the car to the reception.

Much like the original ceremony, the reception had been decorated in bright white alongside shades of green and purple. Oswald’s personal favourite had been the tables: covered in snowy white tablecloths and decorated with purple flower centrepieces in bright green glass vases of varying sizes and shapes. He had noticed Ed staring up at the grand lengths of purple and green silks extending across the ceiling from the centre and couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face upon seeing the awe in his eyes.

Dinner passed by quickly. Martin had pulled a face at the main course, although he did eat some of it. Barbara had managed to calm down by this point, most likely due to the comforting embrace that she received from Lee. There were bets placed on how long Jim’s speech would be, and surprisingly Alfred won – fifteen minutes and fifty-six seconds. Oswald couldn’t tell whose pout had been bigger: Harvey’s or Jim’s.

Oswald stood, using his cane, and gave his own speech as well: marking new beginnings alongside cherishing old memories, ending with a final toast to his parents, and how proud they would be to have Edward join the family. Suffice to say, he wasn’t the only one with tears in his eyes by the end, looking down slightly to see Ed smiling at him with tears welling behind his glasses.

The soft sentiment was changed just a little upon hearing a small conversation from a table nearby:

“Jeremiah, can I please borrow your handkerchief?”

“Bruce, I really don’t think you’d want it in it’s current state. It’s stained half with snot and half with makeup.”

It really took all of his strength not to snort into his champagne.

After each meal had been served, Martin appearing much more enthusiastic about the dessert, the afterparty finally began. Oswald had wanted to be traditional, insisting on a first dance. Which is where he currently found himself: staring up into the gaze of Edward Nygma, holding onto him like he was his lifeline, except this time he was held just as tightly and just as closely, whilst they both gently swayed to the music.

~~~

“You know, Oswald, I would never have pegged you as a dancer.”

“Well, my dear Edward, you should know that, before my injury, I was very proficient in dancing.”

“Is that so? Well, it’s a shame we never got to do this earlier then. I’d have loved to have danced with you then like we are now.”

Oswald couldn’t help the blush that spread across his face, nor, finally, the tears that finally started to dribble down his cheeks. He couldn’t even help the giggle that escaped him at the alarm that passed onto Edward’s face at the sight of him crying. “These are happy tears, Eddie. I’m… I’ve never been happier. I never thought I could have something like this, even more so with you. I never thought someone could grow to love me, especially after the mistakes I made that hurt you and the danger my love can put people in.”

He watched as the look of panic melted into a look of adoration as Ed cupped Oswald’s face in his hands, using his thumbs to wipe away his tears. “I can’t be caught but I can be stolen in a glance. I’m worthless to one but priceless to two, what am I?”

With a usual roll of his eyes at one of Ed’s riddles, he answered: “Love.”

“Exactly,” Edward responded. “I love you, Oswald. It may have taken me some time to catch up, to finally understand and to do something about it, but that doesn’t mean I love you any less.” Oswald flushed at the numerous kisses Ed left all over his face, kissing him properly on the last one before pulling away and smiling, “I love you my dear, sweet Penguin.”

Oswald smiled, sniffling before pulling Ed close and burying his face in his shoulder. He was very aware that he was probably ruining his suit, but at this point, he couldn’t find it within himself to care: he could pay for cleaning or a replacement suit later. Right now, all he wanted- no, needed, was to simply stay wrapped up in Edward’s arms for as long as possible.

“I love you too, my darling Riddler.”

And so, for the rest of their dance, they stayed wrapped up in each other, tighter than they had held anyone and each other in a long while, swaying slowly in time with the music.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, if you don't like it you can tell me! I'm always willing to make changes if you'd like that. Either way, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


End file.
